


Let's Just Start With the Jumpseat

by BuffyAnn23



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAnn23/pseuds/BuffyAnn23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinch-hit DW Secret Santa gift for ceruleanbluesart on tumblr<br/>Slightly smutty Tentoo and Rose fluff in their brand new TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Just Start With the Jumpseat

“Can’t you jus’ tell me?” Rose groused as she was led blindly through the back garden.

“Nope.” The Doctor replied in her ear, popping the ‘P’ for effect. “Then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

The trouble with surprises, Rose had learned over the last two years since they had returned to this universe was that The Doctor still had an affinity for explosions, usually with regard to most of their appliances. She had replaced approximately 15 toasters, 13 coffee makers, 7 television sets and 3 lawn mowers over the last year alone thanks to his obsessive tinkering. The corners of her lips quirked up as she recalled how each and every one of those situations always began with, “But Rose this could be so much better if you just let me enhance it.” Some things never changed.

“Alright, but if this leads to havin’ the fire department out here again, you’re sleepin’ on the couch tonight.” she warned.

“That was one time.” he protested. “And I had already put it out by the time they got here. Anyway,” he continued, ignoring Rose’s soft snort of derision. “I guarantee you’ll like this particular surprise.”

They came to a halt, his lanky form pressing against her back as he slowly removed his hands from over her eyes.

“Okay, open them.”

Rose’s eyes fluttered open slowly as they adjusted to the light and a gasp escaped her throat as she took in the sight before them.

“I made some adjustments to the Chameleon circuit so that I could get it just right.” he murmured in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. “What do you think?”

“Oh Doctor.” she breathed out, tears prickling at the back of her eyes as she took in the form of the big blue box she had called home for over two years. Suddenly her eyes widened in realization and she spun around in his arms, her hands grasping his shoulders. “Wait, does this mean what I think it means?”

A slow smile spread across The Doctor’s face as he reached up to grasp one of her hands in his own and placed a small silver key in the middle of her palm. “Care to do the honors Rose Tyler?”

With a squeal of delight, she spun around and inserted the key in the lock and after a reassuring nod from The Doctor; she turned it and pushed the door open. The console room was just as she remembered it and the welcoming hum from the new TARDIS was like being embraced by a dear friend you hadn’t seen in years. As she made her way up the ramp, she glanced back over her shoulder to see The Doctor leaning back against the now closed door, arms folded across his chest and one foot crossed in front of the other, watching her with amusement.

“S’ still bigger on the inside.” she murmured cheekily, tossing him a wink.

Grinning, he pushed off the door, clapping his hands together as he jogged up the ramp. “Alright, all of time and space at our fingertips once again. Where do you want go Rose? Past or future?” He paused, hand over the dematerialization lever and looked at her expectantly.

Rose gave him a sultry smile in response as she made her way around the console toward him, dragging her fingers lightly along the edge. “Actually, I was thinking maybe we should christen her first.”

“Oh right, like they do with ships before they set sail?” His brows furrowed in thought. “Not exactly sure she’d be too happy with us if we started hitting her with champagne bottles though.”

Giggling softly, Rose stepped in front of him and ran her hands up his chest, grabbing hold of the lapels of his blue pinstriped jacket and looking up at him through her lashes. “No. I was thinking more along the lines of…” she trailed off a wicked gleam in her eye as she playfully shoved him backwards onto the jumpseat before straddling him and whipping off her shirt.

The Doctor’s hands immediately flew to her waist, pulling her further into his lap against his rapidly hardening length, a manic grin spreading across his features.

“Rose Tyler, have I told you yet today just how brilliant you are?”

Grinning tongue in teeth she leaned down and captured his lips with her own, raking her hands through his thick chocolate locks as his moved to the fastening on her bra.

“You know,” he began as they broke for air. “While we’re at it, I think we should also probably christen the kitchen and the library, oh and the pool and then of course there’s our bedroom and the shower and there’s even a huge tub that we could…”

Silencing him with a thorough kiss, Rose pulled back and grinned at his dazed expression. “Let’s just start with the jumpseat, yeah?”


End file.
